Disfrute para una chica no invitada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Misao trata de llegar por asalto a la casa de Kagami, esperanzada gracias a los avisos de Ayano de que Kagami estaría sola en casa, por lo que se le ocurre la idea de aprovechar la situación para confesarse, pero acabaría logrando algo más que eso, precisamente gracias a Konata y su habilidad para convencer a Kagami. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon


**Advertencia:** Creo que debo darle mil gracias a Saizouhhh por darme tan valiosa inspiración para llevar a cabo una historia tan arriesgada :D. Lucky Star no me pertenece, pero creo que estas escenas no estarían de más ¡A rodar!

 **Disfrute para una chica no invitada**

Misao Kusakabe se ponía con apuro los zapatos y sale casi corriendo de su casa para así no perderse el autobús, y es que al ser día feriado, estaban trabajando muy pocas unidades, por lo que perder un autobús implicaba tener que esperar mucho más tiempo del normal para la llegada de la siguiente unidad. Al ser una chica de buena capacidad atlética, Misao no tuvo inconvenientes para mantener esa carrera de fondo durante buena parte del trayecto, aunque al final llega a la parada de autobuses con la lengua afuera.

-Vaya... al menos... ya llegué...

Había llegado a tiempo, ahora podía tomar rumbo a la casa de Kagami. Había escuchado de buena fuente (una llamada Ayano) que aquella casa estaría vacía ese día debido a que la familia Hiiragi estaría de viaje y no volverían sino hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, y en casa se había quedado únicamente Kagami. Aquella noticia había emocionado enormemente a la colmilluda, y es que ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con la tsundere, y si tenía suerte le podría revelar que le gustaba, y a partir de allí quien sabe qué otras cosas podrían surgir.

* * *

 **Casa de Kagami**

Una vez que llega, Misao lo primero que hace es respirar pesadamente debido al carrerón que se había mandado desde su casa hasta allí, con algunas pausas, claro. Luego de todo eso estaba lista para tocar el timbre, pero nadie responde.

-Pero qué raro. Hiiragi no es la clase de persona que ignora cuando hay alguien en la puerta.

Misao vuelve a tocar el timbre, con el mismo resultado. Misao se queda allí intentando fútilmente durante casi quince minutos que Kagami le abriera, pero era como si no estuviera. Por un momento Misao se preguntaba si Kagami habría salido a comprar algo o si Ayano se habría equivocado y Kagami en realidad sí se fue con su familia. Sólo había una manera en la alocada cabeza de la chica de averiguarlo, y era que debía entrar por su propia cuenta en la casa y asegurarse así de sus sospechas, y aún si tuviera que esperar a Kagami, al menos ella estaría ahí para sorprenderla y a partir de allí pondría su plan en marcha sin ningún problema.

Al parecer la puerta delantera estaba cerrada con llave. Eso no decía nada sobre si Kagami estaba o no allí, lo único que decía era que Kagami era definitivamente tan cuidadosa y atenta en casa como lo era en la preparatoria, así que Misao se inventa ahora el ir al jardín trasero de la casa para allí dar con algún método para entrar.

No lo había. La puerta de atrás también estaba bien cerrada. Había que ver que Kagami era tan aplicada que en vista de despistados como Misao parecería más bien paranoica, pero eso no detendría a la colmilluda, quien ve la solución en trepar hasta la ventana de Kagami, y afortunadamente había un pequeño árbol en el jardín por el cual podría trepar hasta una altura aceptable y así alcanzar la bendita ventana. Misao estaba tan complacida por su ingeniosa idea que no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya voy, Hiiragi. De aquí no me iré hasta que te diga lo mucho que me gustas- dice para sí misma antes de empezar a encaramarse al árbol.

Subir sería sencillo, lo malo era que Misao no se había molestado en calcular la distancia que había entre el árbol y la ventana de la habitación de Kagami, y que uno y otro estaban a tal distancia que Misao debería correr el riesgo de saltar con fuerza si quería alcanzar la ventana, por lo que Misao titubea un poco al saber lo que pasaría si llega a salir mal su movida y termina cayendo precisamente en la orilla donde no había pasto, sino cemento duro contra el cual se llegaría a estampar en casi cualquier escenario.

Misao traga grueso y cierra los ojos, como si estuviera acumulando energías para finalmente tener ese impulso que tanto necesitaba. Y justo cuando abre los ojos salta con todo lo que tiene y estira su mano para alcanzar aquel marco que parecía tan lejano... pero de cualquier forma lo logra. Misao se sostiene con ambas manos de la ventana y trepa con algo de dificultad hasta que logró su objetivo de entrar.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kagami**

-¡Te amo, Hiiragi!- suelta sin ton ni son la chica apenas ingresa todo su cuerpo a la habitación, obviamente para luego enterarse que enfrente de ella estaban Kagami y Konata desnudas en la cama- ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto?- dice seguidamente Misao con gran confusión.

-¡Kusakabe! ¿Qué haces entrando directamente a mi habitación como si fueras una vulgar ladrona?- regaña la tsundere sin descuidar la sábana para así cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Y a ti quién te invitó?- pregunta Konata como si nada ocurriera.

El silencio es lo siguiente que impera durante el próximo minuto que transcurre dentro de aquella habitación. Konata sólo esperaba alguna reacción de parte de las otras dos, Kagami miraba con ojos rabiosos a Misao por su intromisión, y la recién llegada no sabía qué decir ante lo que se suponía era _su_ momento. Por todo lo que pudiese pensar, nunca sospechó que Kagami no le respondía el llamado porque ya estaba desde antes divirtiéndose con Konata. Definitivamente todo acabó llegando mal a este punto, cuando poco antes pensaba que podría ir mejor.

-Y... ¿me puedo unir?- suelta Misao en modo de broma, pero sólo Konata lo toma como tal.

-No, y no quiero que vuelvas a entrar de ese modo en mi habitación, ¿te quedó claro?- responde Kagami rechinando los dientes.

Misao finalmente se ve a sí misma derrotada tanto por la delantera que le había tomado Konata como por la rotunda negativa de parte de Kagami, así que con la cabeza baja da media vuelta y trata de salirse por la ventana, cosa que le valdría un nuevo regaño de parte de Kagami.

-¿Estás loca, Kusakabe? Me pondrás a recoger un cuerpo muerto si te lanzas desde mi ventana.

-Vamos Kagamin, déjala que saque su decepción, aunque no creo que realmente vaya a saltar- responde Konata en defensa de Misao.

La colmilluda no sabía si sentirse agradecida o no con Konata, y de todos modos prefiere no decir nada al respecto. Monta la primera pierna en el alféizar de la ventana y se prepara para saltar, logrando que la otaku y la tsundere se asustaran.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Kusakabe?- pregunta alarmada Kagami levantándose de golpe de la cama, olvidando por el momento su desnudez.

-Pues me regreso por donde vine- responde la colmilluda como si nada.

-No sé si está muy desesperada o no sabe lo que hace- opina Konata más para sí misma que para alguien más.

Y entonces Misao da nuevamente el salto, esta vez para salir, pero algo sale mal y acaba accidentada, pero por alguna razón lo único que se golpea la cara ¿Porqué? Pues porque Kagami y Konata en el último segundo la sostienen por los pies y hacen que la cara de la intrusa se estampara contra la pared externa de la casa.

-¡No eres más estúpida porque no puedes!- regaña Kagami haciendo fuerza para subir a Misao, al igual que lo hacía Konata.

Luego de subir finalmente a Misao, ésta se sienta en el suelo mientras Kagami la regañaba como nunca había regañado a nadie en su vida, y mientras tanto Konata se había puesto una bata para luego ir a la cocina a hacer algo para almorzar; Konata tenía hambre, y supuso que las otras dos también lo tendrían. Kagami sólo se detendría en su sermón de campeonato cuando sintió que la garganta no daba para más, justo a tiempo para que Konata trajera algo de limonada y unos panecillos que había traído a medio hacer de su casa, y que allí terminó de preparar.

* * *

 **Después de la comida**

-¡Hiiragi, si vas a tirarte a la enanita, mejor hazlo conmigo!- salta Misao sin ton ni son.

-¿¡D-DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!?- Kagami sentía que el calor en su cara podría derretirla completamente si fuese de cera.

-¿Acaso yo soy pésima en la cama según tú?- pregunta Konata algo ofendida.

-Yo solo digo que a Hiiragi no la mataría si me dejara hacerlo con ella aunque sea una vez- refunfuña Misao cruzándose de brazos y quedándose en el suelo.

Kagami se da un facepalm mientras Konata se quedaba viendo a una y otra durante un rato hasta que decidió tomar palabra.

-¿Enserio quieres tener un poco de diversión con mi Kagamin?- Misao asiente con determinación y Kagami se queda viendo con cara de WTF a Konata- Pues puedes unirte. A mí no me molesta si es lo que Kagami-sama quiere también.

-¿¡QUE YO QUIERO QUÉ!?- Kagami sentía que los ojos se le salían y casi salta a estrangular a Konata- ¡Yo no quiero nada con Kusakabe!

-¿Ah, no?- Misao y Kagami estaban completamente nerviosas sobre lo que fuera a decir la otaku- La verdad es que no quería decírtelo aún, pero es que anoche, cuando terminamos de tener un poco de _acción_ , ocurrió algo- Misao tuvo un arranque de envidia, pero no lo expresó todavía-, y es que resulta que cuando te quedaste dormida empezaste a hablar en sueños- Kagami no entendía a dónde quería llegar Konata-. Lo escuché de principio a fin, y decías a cada rato que te gustaría un trío, ya sea incluyendo a Tsukasa o a Misao, jejeje.

Misao sentía que se le caía la mandíbula, y lo de Kagami no era para nada menos en comparación. Seguramente se trataba de una mala broma de parte de la enana. Sí, seguro que era eso, era imposible que Kagami realmente hablara en sueño sobre fantasías sexuales en los que estuvieran incluidas Misao y Tsukasa. Konata se quedaba viendo la reacción de ambas mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Kagami, con paso tan pícaro como casual hasta que queda a su lado y antes que la tsundere tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, le quita la bata que ella tenía y muestra su cuerpo desnudo. Misao estaba cada vez más segura que tendría que darle las gracias a Konata después de que tenga que irse, después de todo al menos tuvo la oportunidad de ver por un par de segundos el hermoso y estilizado físico de Kagami, dando como rsultado un ligero sangrado nasal de su parte. La tsundere se cubre como puede con los brazos y las manos mientras Konata, muy divertida, alejaba la bata que acababa de arrebatar.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Konata?

-Sólo quiero que tengamos esta experiencia nueva con la que tanto fantaseas cuando duermes, Kagamin- la tsundere estaba completamente roja, pero no impide cuando Konata se le vuelve a acercar para rodearla gentilmente con sus brazos y darle un pequeño beso que hizo babear a Misao-. Tú sabes que eres de piel y carne, y por tanto hay pasiones que aunque niegues las seguirás teniendo, Kagamin.

Misao estaba completamente sorprendida por la labia que desplegaba Konata, y más aún porque parecía que Kagami cedía poco a poco. A la colmilluda jamás se le hubiera ocurrida intentar convencerla de tal modo, y el hecho que una otaku con poco y nada de hábito de estudio (esto último igual que ella) tuviera semejante agilidad mental para cosas como esas.

Konata empieza ahora a usar sus manos para agarrar los pechos de Kagami, el fin de ello era excitarla para que se terminara de rendir a su inducción y permitiera tener sexo al mismo tiempo con Konata y Misao. Kagami gemía una y otra vez, y éstos gemidos era cada vez más largos y sonoros cuando Konata empieza (con algo de esfuerzo) a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y a respirarle en el cuello. Kagami sentía sus brazos flojos y su entrepierna estaba humedeciéndose más rápidamente de lo que la misma Konata había calculado, y es Misao quien, no pudiendo más con la tentación, salta para poner su rostro frente a la región púbica de Kagami y empezar a lamer su clítoris y la entrada de la vagina. Kagami no tenía escapatoria posible, ya Konata la había ablandado lo suficiente como para convencerla de que aceptara también a Misao.

-¿Te gusta, Kagamin?- pregunta Konata en el oído a su novia.

-N-no...- Kagami ya no era capaz ni de replicar, sólo gemía cuando Konata escuchaba algo que no quería y la hacía sentir más de ese inesperado placer- Esto es demasiado...

-Vaya, vaya, Kagamin. Esta no es la primera vez que hacemos algo tan íntimo, pero sigues siendo igual de sensible que la primera vez. Me pregunto si...- sin previo aviso empieza a pellizcar los pezones de Kagami, logrando gemidos aún más fuertes de parte de ésta- Sí, definitivamente eres bastante sensible en esos lados que tanto me gusta tocarte.

-¡Yo también quiero tocar, yo también!- Misao levanta la mano como si aquello fuera una simple actividad escolar.

-No veo porqué no, así que dale.

Misao toma el lugar de Konata y hace lo mismo que había hecho la otaku, y de ese modo descubre por sí misma que de verdad Kagami era tan sensible a ese tipo de tratos que aún con ella no logra oponer resistencia alguna. Konata aprovecha el momento para usar sus dedos para penetrar lenta y placenteramente la entrepierna de Kagami, dándole así sensaciones ante las que no había manera de luchar, sólo quedaba recibir esa descarga de placer de parte de ambas. Kagami ya no contaba con argumento alguno para decirle que no a Misao.

Ambas chicas tontas dejan que Kagami regrese a su cama antes de que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerla, pues se notaban bastante temblorosas y Kagami tenía la mente demasiado nublada como para darse cuenta al menos. Una vez acostada, Misao y Konata se acuestan a cada lado de Kagami, y así aprovecha cada una a succionar un pecho de la tsundere. Kagami, ya completamente excitada y convencida por Konata, usa ambas manos para atenazar las cabezas de las dos invasoras de su cuerpo para que así la continuaran saboreando hasta que no pudiesen más. Desde luego las dos chicas se sueltan del agarre de Kagami y pasan a posiciones nuevas para así seguir experimentando el delicioso trío sexual. La nueva fórmula: Konata pondría su sexo sobre el rostro de Kagami, invitándola así a que la lamiera, y Misao por su parte cumpliría un nuevo deseo que había nacido en ella en cuanto aquello había empezado, pondría su sexo en contacto directo con el de su objetivo, es decir Kagami, empezando de ese modo un roce que desde el primer segundo resulta espectacular, sencillamente fabuloso. A Misao le había llegado su turno de quedarse sin palabras, mientras Konata sólo profería maravillas sobre las sensaciones que le causaba la lengua de Kagami.

Ninguna de la tres chicas sabía cuánto tiempo transcurría en esa habitación. Tal vez habían transcurrido apenas segundos, o quizás varios minutos, pero el caso es que las tres estaba disfrutando en grande. Kagami de verdad no esperaba que pudiera sentir tanto placer teniendo sexo con otra persona junto con Konata, y en ese momento le gustaba que haya sido así, aún si esa otra persona resultase ser su colmilluda e hiperactiva compañera de clases.

-Sigue así... Kagamin... Me voy a venir muy pronto...- dice Konata apretando los pechos de la tsundere para así animarla.

-Genial... No me i-imaginaba... que hacer esto se sintiera tan bien...- Misao frota con mayor velocidad y vigor su vulva con la de Kagami, a la espera también del orgasmo.

Kagami sólo emitía gemidos ininteligibles, pero igual Konata supo interpretarlos como que también ella se venía en cualquier momento. Lejos de significar que se detendrían las tres más bien se esfuerzan al máximo para alcanzar esa cúspide del placer juntas. Incluso Kagami cooperaba usando tanto su lengua como su vulva para llevar lejos su parte del acto.

Y finalmente llega. Las tres chicas no pueden contenerlo más y alcanzan el esperado orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Las tres chicas gritan al llegar a ese punto, y luego de eso se tumban todas sobre la cama, pero Kagami se recompone pronto y empieza su "venganza", consistente de posicionar tanto a Konata como a Misao para empezar a penetrarlas al mismo tiempo usando ambas manos.

-Ya ustedes se han divertido lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mí- musita antes que alguien tuviera la idea de preguntar.

Misao mira por un momento a Konata y le levanta el pulgar muy contenta, pues gracias a ella la colmilluda tenía esa añorada oportunidad con la chica que tanto le gustaba a ambas. Realmente Kagami podía perder completamente la cabeza cuando la desbordaba la lujuria y el placer, y eso ponía a pensar a Misao que algún día podría volver a intentarlo. Kagami sonríe al escuchar ambas chicas gimiendo y pidiendo por más, así que acelera los dedos y los lleva aún más profundo para así asegurarse de escuchar sus gritos una vez más cuando alcancen el orgasmo. No le tomaría mucho, pues tanto Misao como Konata estaban bastante receptivas en esta ocasión, y ambas llegan a tocar el cielo nuevamente mientras sus cuerpo se arqueaban y sus manos apretaban con inusitada fuerza las sábanas.

-Haaa... Supongo que que con esto... Mi primera vez ha sido... satisfactorio...- dice Misao con un hilo de voz.

Tanto Kagami como Konata se dan cuenta de lo que dicen la colmilluda, por lo que se fijan inmediatamente en la parte de la sábana que estaba justo debajo de la entrepierna de la visitante no invitada así como también miran los dedos que Kagami usó con ella, y en efecto comprueban que Misao había llegado como virgen a aquella habitación. La limpieza que tocaba hacer a la cama era más completa de lo que hacía unos minutos atrás pensaban, pero igual no la iban a regañar. Ya todas habían disfrutado mucho en esta ocasión, pero ninguna pensaba que sería la única vez.

* * *

 **En la cocina**

Ya había anochecido sobre la casa de la familia Hiiragi, y Konata había preparado waffles y les puso buenas dosis de sirop de chocolate y miel para empalagar a sus dos comensales. Todas estaban esta vez en batas de baño, y hasta ahora nadie había dicho nada luego de terminado el acto sexual, hasta que Kagami fue quien rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, supongo que al final no fue tan malo, o tal vez Konata tenía razón con aquello de que fantaseo con un trío o lo que sea que hicimos- Kagami estaba roja a más no poder, pero como sea logró mantener la compostura y el habla normal-. Supongo que... después de lo que pasamos esta tarde, eres bienvenida para otra ocasión, Kusakabe.

-¿De verdad?- Misao se pone a llorar al estilo anime, y si no fuera por los waffles recién servido de Konata, habría brincado de la mesa para abrazarse a Kagami- Muchas gracias, Hiiragi, y por supuesto también a la enanita.

-No fue nada- Konata guiña un ojo mientras toma asiento para comer.

Y así, las tres estudiantes de preparatoria comen tranquilamente, pensando en qué más habría que hacer luego, y cuya respuesta acude a las tres al mismo tiempo: En vista que al día siguiente no habrían clases, no pasaba nada si repetían el trío toda la noche, o al menos hasta que el agotamiento las derrotara a las tres. Misao volvería a invadir la vagina de Kagami, y Konata le daría unas buenas lecciones para usar los dedos dentro del ano de Kagami, lecciones a las que Misao estaría muy dispuesta a no perder la pista por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Misao abre lentamente los ojos, sentía el cuerpo ligeramente acalambrado a causa del sobre esfuerzo, primera prueba de que lo que ocurrió no era un sueño. Voltea un momento a ver que Kagami yacía dormida a su lado, y ahí tenía la segunda y más importante prueba de que aquella experiencia era real. Si no fuera porque temía despertar a la tsundere y hacerla enfadar, sin duda empezaría a pegar brincos y celebrar como hubiera aprobado el año con las mejores notas de toda la escuela. Por un momento se acordó de Konata y notó que ella no se encontraba, aunque había un olor proveniente de la cocina que delataba perfectamente lo que hacía la otaku, así que Misao baja para saludarla y hablar con ella un momento. Aún había una duda que deseaba aclarar.

* * *

 **Cocina**

Y ahí estaba Konata terminando de hacer el desayuno. Misao mira por un momento el reloj en la pared y nota que todavía eran las seis y media de la mañana, aún era muy temprano. Mientras Konata seguía en lo suyo, Misao se sienta en la mesa y carraspea un poco para llamar su atención.

-Enanita, quisiera preguntarte algo- Konata voltea brevemente para dar a entender su atención- ¿De verdad Hiiragi tiene sueños eróticos en los que yo estoy?

-La verdad es que no sé si realmente tú estás- esa respuesta agarró desprevenida a la colmilluda-. Es verdad que tiene a veces ese tipo de sueños con tríos sexuales o incluso pequeñas orgías yuri, pero nunca menciona quién sería la tercera o las demás que nos acompañan, y la verdad es que me caes muy bien, por lo que quise convencer a Kagamin de que nos acompañaras. Supongo que estarás contenta.

-Desde luego que lo estoy- responde Misao llorando al estilo anime-. Gracias a ti he cumplido mi mayor sueño, tener tiempo de calidad al lado de Hiiragi, y realmente espero que algún día esto se repita.

-Con lo mucho que disfrutó Kagami-sama, ten por seguro que no se volverá a negar a esa posibilidad- se ríe la otaku cuando echa las verduras a la olla que ya estaba hirviendo-. Si quieres te puedes bañar o algo, aún falta para que el desayuno esté listo.

Misao accede a la invitación de Konata y se va a bañar, desde ese momento pensando en el momento en que podría repetir el momento en que podría tener relaciones sexuales con Kagami. En ese momento más que nunca se sentía agradecida con Konata por aquel tremendo favor que le había hecho.

* * *

 **Días después**

Luego de aprovechar nuevamente su capacidad comunicativa con Ayano, Misao hace todo exactamente igual a como lo hizo al principio del OS, se pone los zapatos y va corriendo a la estación de autobuses. Con la repetida noticia de que la familia de Kagami estaría todo un día afuera (Misao ni se preguntó porqué era eso), Misao llega nuevamente a la casa de la familia de la tsundere, y esta vez contaba con una llave que le había dado Konata. Entra rápidamente a la casa y sube casi corriendo las escaleras, pero antes de entrar se detiene, había una pequeña sorpresa que esta vez tenía lista para Kagami.

Riendo como demente, Misao saca de una bolsa que estaba llevando un pene falso con correas, el propósito era usarlo con Kagami, en vista que de aquello no hubo oportunidad alguna la vez anterior. Entonces se desnuda de un solo tirón, tirando a todos lados la ropa que se quita, se pone el juguete sexual con bastantes ansias, toma una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de forma precipitada.

-¡Hiiragi amor mío, adivina quién llegó para repetir!

Lo siguiente que ve la sorprende de sobremanera: Ya Konata estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería hacer primero, y además Kagami estaba en cuatro patas lamiendo la entrepierna de Tsukasa. Misao no entendía cómo le hizo Konata para hacer que Kagami aceptara aquello sobre tener el trío con Tsukasa, pero como sea había logrado convencerla. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, incluso podría unirse igual, ya Kagami se veía bastante "convencida" como para intentar aceptarla otra vez.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otra de las locuras que se me han ocurrido hasta la fecha, y definitivamente podría hacer un KagaxMisa en un futuro, pero no aún, pues éste es el último OS con lemmon que subo en 2015, será para enero que vuelvan a saber de estas locuras mías XD

Hasta otra


End file.
